


LONESOME TOWN

by ruthy_yoyoooo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthy_yoyoooo/pseuds/ruthy_yoyoooo
Summary: 让视角让→三笠艾笠There's a place where lovers goTo cry their troubles awayAnd they call it Lonesome TownWhere the broken hearts stayYou can buy a dream or two,To last you all through the yearsAnd the only price you payIs a heart full of tearsGoin' down to lonesome town,Where the broken hearts stay,Goin' down to lonesome townTo cry my troubles away.In the town of broken dreams,The streets are filled with regret,Maybe down in lonesome town,I can learn to forget.Maybe down in lonesome town,I can learn to forget.——Rickey Nelson
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 1





	LONESOME TOWN

**Author's Note:**

> 让视角  
> 让→三笠  
> 艾笠
> 
> There's a place where lovers go  
> To cry their troubles away  
> And they call it Lonesome Town  
> Where the broken hearts stay  
> You can buy a dream or two,  
> To last you all through the years  
> And the only price you pay  
> Is a heart full of tears  
> Goin' down to lonesome town,  
> Where the broken hearts stay,  
> Goin' down to lonesome town  
> To cry my troubles away.  
> In the town of broken dreams,  
> The streets are filled with regret,  
> Maybe down in lonesome town,  
> I can learn to forget.  
> Maybe down in lonesome town,  
> I can learn to forget.
> 
> ——Rickey Nelson

我终于到了这个小镇，其实这里更像一个玻璃迷宫，徘徊着的都是失意寂寞的人，他们被各自隔绝了起来，你可以看见一个个面无表情的人从身边游荡过去，但隔着玻璃幕墙便听不到彼此的声音，你也不用担心自己的失意被人看穿。只不过来到这里的人便很难再走出去，有的人用蛮力突破这看不见的屏障，撞得头破血流，有的人很有耐心，屡次碰壁依旧锲而不舍地寻找着出口。必须抓紧离开，听说到了最后，这些终日彷徨而走不出去的人，会渐渐变得麻木、失去知觉，然后就渐渐冻结成冰，一触碰就碎得渣都不剩。也有少数人成功走出这个迷宫，听说通往出口的密钥是遗忘——忘记往事、忘记烦恼、忘记自我——不然就无法脱身。当然，只是听说而已，没人知道正确答案，毕竟，离开的人就没有再回来过。  
你若问我想在这里遗忘什么，大概是一个梦吧。很多年了，那个梦总是萦绕着我，不论梦的前半段有多美妙，可到了尽头，都会出现那个身影——一个东洋面孔的姑娘，穿着麻料长裙，一头乌黑的长发——梦中的她回首，面上不悲不喜，淡淡地对我说“谢谢”，我想要追上去，但却永远触碰不到。我的心被死死攫住，每次都在窒息的边缘醒来。  
我也不记得自己在这里徘徊了多久了，但不得不说，遗忘，我渐渐也学会了些许，梦里的那个身影越来越模糊，我知道她应该是我记忆中的某个人，可是我已记不起是何年何月于何处认识她的了，连同她的名字也渐渐变得稀薄、烟消云散，那些旧日的时光已与我形同陌路。可是，我依旧走不出这个迷宫，我走了好多路，已经忘了自己身处何处，我不知道这里到底有多大，一个转角接一个转角，既熟悉又陌生。

蓦然，下一个转口，我遇到了一件意想不到的事。  
一个姑娘伫立在那个拐角，一动不动，那股气息很熟悉，我想她必定有着黑色头发。我屏着呼吸、怀着一颗砰砰直跳的心急忙上前，那个侧颜、那头黑发——是那个梦中的影子，只不过剪了短发。  
“你，把头发剪短了……”  
本以为是自言自语，没想到她却抬头了，凝固在她四周的空气瞬间涌动起来。这本不应该，这里的人们应当时相互听不到彼此的声音的，而且她静立不动，我还以为她已经进入了麻木阶段就要冻结成冰了。  
“你能听见我说话？”我问。  
“为什么不呢？”  
“我还以为……”  
罢了，我原以为人们由于无形的幕墙而听不到彼此的声音，想想或许这只是由于大家都不说话而造成的错觉而已。我太久没有与人讲过话了，她的声音敲打着我心，我感到了一丝气息，像是穿越岁月而来到此刻的彼日花香一般，身上也隐隐泛起了某种温柔，旧日时光必是陷落在了我身体里，隐约的记忆慢慢浮现出来。她与记忆中那个影像很像，我很兴奋，想要同她聊聊往日，但却发现记忆中只剩下了碎片似的的图像和情绪，比一场夜梦还飘忽不定。  
“你为什么停在这里不走？”我放弃了去拼凑记忆，只想同她分担眼下的寂寞。  
“因为我不想忘记。”  
“哈？那你为什么要来这里呢？”  
“对哦，那我为什么要来呢……可能本来是想要遗忘吧，走了两步又后悔了。”  
“那你想要忘记什么呢？”  
她沉静的黑眸毫无焦点地放空着。  
“大概是想要忘记一个人吧。”  
“什么人？如果你害怕忘记，可以告诉我，我帮你记着。别人的记忆大概对我没有影响。”  
忘记一个人——恐怕来到这里的人都是怀揣着这样的目的，遗忘既难又痛苦，可忘却后的悔意更加难熬。或许我对于她的故事本身并没有真正的兴趣，只是想从这个熟悉的身影中找寻自己逝去的时光罢了。  
我同她在一起站了很久，她对我讲述了她想要忘记的那个男人，故事里有她的追逐和他的抗拒，她的语气很平静，有时冷若冰霜，仿佛世间一切杂音都与她无关，有时纤弱敏感，好像一句不经意的话语就能在她心上划开一个口子，有时她又只是安静地微笑，沉浸在孤独的幸福中，惟愿无人打扰一样。  
“我能感觉到他在刻意背负很多心事，可明明只要他讲出来，我是愿意与他一同承担的……不过，我自己也是这样，想主动去问却不知如何开口，只好默不作声……不过为什么一个人非得把心事瞒着别人呢？为什么明知把话说出来绝不会白说，但就不肯直截了当地讲出来呢？结果所有人都摆出一副俨乎其然的样子，好像都很怕把自己的情感过快表露出来，就失了尊严一样……我明知，他并不是那么坚强的人……”  
在她的叙述中，我并没有找到关于我的记忆，但却意外唤醒了似曾相识的心绪。在我的故事里，我也总是注视着那个“她”，可她从不回望，只是把目光停留在另一个人身上。她的话语里尽是落寞的温柔，让我甚至觉得她可以爱我。我的心紧紧收缩着，一股冲动顷刻占据了我的大脑，我想要对她讲出我的故事，想要对她说，与寂寞同行的不只有她一个人。  
话说出口，她却没有回应，我不确定她有没有听到，所以我再一次说出来。  
“我理解你的感受。其实刚刚见你，我就觉得很熟悉，虽然说不上来是种怎样的感受，只觉得曾经想要忘却的痛苦都消失了。我觉得你也应该学着遗忘，忘记记忆里的阴暗，以后只看光明的那面，我们应该一起走出去这座迷宫，你相信我，我有把握。”  
我愣愣地望着她，乞求她的回答，她的眼眸如墨水一般让人看不透，我不知道怎样做才能合她的心意，可她依旧就像没有听见我的话一样。该死，大概是那玻璃幕墙再次隔绝了我们。为什么要这样，明明我的话还没说完，她也还没有回答……  
她低下了头，又回到了雕塑一样的状态，我甚至无法触碰到活人的实感。  
我在她身边停留了很久，感到身上越来越冷，心也越来越痛。没办法了，我必须要继续探路了。临走前，我对她说，接下来每个路口我都会向右转，如果你改变主意了就沿着这个方向来找我，就算走到死路，我也会在那里等你。

离开了那个姑娘，我一路向右，继续赶路，有时我甚至希望下次右转可以走到一个死胡同，至少这样，我可以在那里等待，离她近点。  
不知又走了多远，我在拐角处遇到了另一个静默不动的人。是个男人。  
真是破天荒，居然还能接连碰上在迷宫里一动不动甘愿冻结的人。  
“真是的，停着不走也不怕冻死……”我路过时嘟哝了一句，并不在意他是否可以听到。  
那男人抬头看我，一双绿色的眼睛满是冷漠——那个无形的玻璃幕墙似乎又消失了，真是见鬼，为什么它该消失时就是不消失呢？  
“借个过，我可不想陪着你冻死。”  
“前面已经没路了。”  
我向右一转，探出身子，果然是个死胡同。我心里突然一阵暗喜，以为只要等在原地就可以了。  
“喂，那你怎么还一直留在这，换条路呗。”我想要把这个男人赶走，独占这片领域。  
“已经累了，懒得换了。”  
“那你这样下去会冻死啊……”  
男人依然一动不动，闭上眼叹了口气。  
“你想忘记什么啊？”一起杵着立了很久，我受不了死寂先发话了。  
“一个人。”  
一个人？当然了，徘徊在这里的谁不是想忘却一个人？  
“嗯嗯知道了，接下来你要讲的就是你爱而不得的故事了对吧？”  
我瞪了一眼男人，他依然麻木，我越来越气。  
“装什么装？我知道你想要说什么——你看上了个姑娘，你整天念叨着她的名字，眼睛像狗一样盯着她，你幻想着她，梦里也都是她……可是她呢？她根本没有理过你，她甚至不知道你的存在……而你都用自己的大好岁月做了什么？接下来你的镜花水月就会凋零、破碎，而你将要独自面对凄凉的孤独、哀伤和沮丧，当你想要痛哭发泄出来时，你会发现自己甚至没有什么值得叹惜，一丁点都没有，空空如也，因为你压根儿就没得到过……”  
不知道为什么，我气喘吁吁，越说越激动，仿佛好不容易才被遗忘的记忆顷刻又都回来了——不，我从来就没有遗忘过，只是被埋藏得很深罢了。  
那男人虽然表情依旧平静，但我发现他的眼中泛起了一丝若有若无的悲伤。我总觉得他有些眼熟，但想不起来在哪里见过他。  
“怎么？被我戳到痛处了？”  
“没有，正好相反。”  
“哈？”  
“没什么。”  
“那你到底想要忘记什么？”  
“我……来这里很久了，整个迷宫都要走遍了，可关于她的记忆反而更加清晰了，根本忘不掉。所以现在已经不打算忘记了。”  
“……那你打算怎么办？还有办法找回她吗？”  
“不知道，就算有办法，我也没脸再回去了。”  
“哈？为什么？”  
“因为我们之间……是被我亲手毁掉的。”  
“那你为什么要这么做呢……”  
“大概是害怕吧，怕自己没办法达到她的期望，她总是把我想得太好，这样抬举我，是会让我感到痛苦的……我知道她在担心什么，可正因如此，对于她的关切，我都只是保持沉默。有些重担，我自己一个人承担就好，为此我愿意忍受今天的寂寞……以此来取代未来更沉重的寂寞，这也是为了她好……”  
“你说的都是什么屁话……”很多消失在迷宫中的往日时光变得愈发明晰了，我渐渐记起了他是谁，也记起了刚刚遇到的姑娘是谁，“你不说清楚怎么会知道她会如何想？少自以为是了你这个混蛋……”  
他没有回应，只是垂下眼睑，回到了雕塑一样的状态。  
妈的，难不成我的声音又被屏蔽了？为什么总是在这种时候……刚刚她也是这样，为什么？为什么都对我丝毫不回应？被遗忘许久的记忆轰然而至，几乎要把我冲垮，阴暗的感觉压迫着我，那些不清不楚的问题依然盘旋在我的脑海，可我却束手无策——因为解决这一切的关键并不在我啊。  
但也就是在这时，我终于明白了他们对我的默不回应可能并不是因为无形的玻璃幕墙隔绝了声音，他们只是没办法回应，因为解开这个死结的线端并没有握在我的手中。认识到这点时，我心都碎了——但与此同时，又有一颗全新的心脏在我的胸中慢慢形成，痛得要死，却也赐予了我新的生命。  
“我不知道你是不是真的听不到我说话，但我还是想要告诉你，你现在转身顺着来路一直走，每到路口就左转，你会找到她的——如果你想要终结这一切痛苦的话。”  
我觉得自己的行动甚至先行于大脑，这一通话从我口中不自觉就吐露了出去，但说完我却如释重负。我再也不会在这个死胡同继续等下去了，而这个男人有没有听到、会不会动身，都与我无关了。  
我转过身，说不上来是怎样的心情，或许有些失落，但也有种莫名的欣然和安宁，就好像困扰许久的问题终于得到了答案一样。只不过，我还要继续游荡在这迷宫一般的寂寞镇，等待冻结成冰的命运降临。

“喂，我是让·基尔希斯坦……”  
“基尔希斯坦老师，我是ECHO杂志社的马可·博特，请问您最新一话《Lonesome Town》进展如何？”  
“呃……嗯那个……不好说，目前不是太顺利……”  
“啊这样吗……那您今天有没有空呢？要不我们见面聊聊？”  
“啊……今天嘛，不太方便……没关系我先自己顺一顺剧情，就差一个结尾了……”

是啊，就差一个结尾了……  
我挂了电话从沙发上爬起来，滚落到地毯上，刚刚那个姿势睡得我半边身子都麻了，头又痛又晕。  
这个故事我挺早就开始连载了，讲述的无非“我”在寂寞镇迷宫中遇到的形形色色人的故事——说实话，都挺无聊的，也就这个三流杂志才能让我一直画下去。其实我早就想完结了，但却在最后一个故事上卡住了，也就是差个结尾的事，但最近却总是在书桌旁整日整日地坐着，一笔都动不了。我的新助手阿明这些天倒是积极得很，天天催着问我有什么可以帮忙的。我画功不太好，常常需要助手帮忙，我承认阿明非常优秀也很尽责，但他的想法过于丰富了，总是给我添一些本不存在的含义在里面，所以这个结局我不敢放心交给他。  
每当这时我就很怀念曾经的助手三笠，可惜她前段时间辞职了，搬去了她男友所在的城市。她是个东洋混血姑娘，挺漂亮的，有着乌黑的头发，只不过自从跟她男友在一起后就剪短了——真是搞不懂那个男人有什么好。啊我也不明白我啰嗦这么多干什么，反正想想与她多年的合作真的很愉快。与其说她是我的助手，倒更像是伙伴，我们常常在一起推敲剧情，也会聊些别的，比如我的约会对象和她的前男友——哦对忘了，他们现在已经复合了。我们相互吐槽着对方的生活，也彼此开解各自的困惑，当然多数时候都是我在说——这些日子都已经过去了。虽然彼此聊了那么多，但有些话一直到她离开我都还憋在心里——其实此前我有很多机会说出口的，事实上我本都已鼓足勇气了，但每每临了她都像屏蔽了周边的一切声音一样埋头作画，黑色的眼睛沉静得没有一点光芒。她不回应，我也没有再提。  
她走后，我便开始准备作品的收尾，虽然没那么顺利……我不久前给她发送了一份最终回的草稿过去，只是看着邮件的状态变成“已读”后，就没有任何回音了。

良久，我终于做足了心理准备起身走到桌旁打开电脑。一件奇事再次将我的心脏攫住，胸中涌起了一阵近乎疼痛的感动，差点让我从椅子上蹦起来，我很久没有这样的感觉了。

一封来自她的未读邮件安然躺在我的信箱里。

我走到窗口，颤抖地掏出打火机点了支烟，眼泪急欲夺眶而出，我看着窗外，天空、街道、对面的房屋，全都丧失了光彩而重又新生，我的世界悄然发生变化，走入了全新的秩序继续运转——我知道结局该如何展开了。

“你上次发来的草稿我看了，不好意思，这段时间忙着筹备婚礼一直没抽出时间好好回你。我觉得故事整体的框架都不错，作画上我相信你和阿明一定会完成得很出色。只不过结局有点太悲伤了，我觉得让主人公最后终于走出寂寞镇会不会更好？当然这是你自己的故事，你自己决定。——三笠·阿克曼”

果然是她啊。其实我本已在心里构思好了一个模糊的结局草案，没想到她与我的想法一致。  
我回到了书桌前，最后一格分镜我要亲自来画

——“我”转过身，发现横亘在“我”与现实间的玻璃迷宫轰然倒塌，“我”终于离开了寂寞镇。

“最后我终于明白，成功离开这里的人并没有学会遗忘，相反，他们找回了记忆，或欣喜，或失落，有人拥抱，有人落泪，但他们无一例外选择了记住一切，然后头也不回地向前走去。”

我在画上写下这样的台词。

THE END


End file.
